Star Wars: The 502nd Legion
by AdmiralNikru
Summary: It is 6 months after the supposed end of the Clone Wars. The 502nd Legion is tasked with destroying the Separatist's last base on Hoth. If they fail to do so it will be the end of the Galactic Republic.


**Star Wars: The 502****nd**** Legion**

Prologue

It is 2 months after the supposed end of the Clone Wars, but it is still going. After Vos, Echo, and 12 502nd Legion Clones managed to kill Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, before he could activate Order 66 saving the lives of several Jedi who would've been killed. Mon Mothma has been proclaimed Supreme Chancellor. Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma, has ordered the 502nd Legion to strike Hoth, one of their most important missions and failing to do so would result in the end of the Republic. Grand Admiral Brack now leads the 502nd into naval warfare. Meanwhile new Scorger clones could help the Republic find Count Dooku who had survived.

Chapter 1

Coruscant, Jedi Temple

"Vos, get to the Council Room immediately," his comm alerted him.

"Got it Bleak," Vos responded to Bleak turning around and taking the elevator up.

"As you can see Master Windu, and Master Yoda, these new Scorger clones can act as excellent troops," Ahsoka Tano said on a holocron.

"Maybe these new Scorger clones could be used for the 502nd?" Vos asked.

"Vos, they aren't ready yet," Ahsoka replied.

"Vos is right Snips, they should be used for the 502nd right now," Anakin replied sneering a bit.

"Excellent I'll head there now," Vos replied walking out of the Council Room.

"More to learn he has," Yoda said sighing.

Kamino, Secret Clone Training Facility

"4 AAT's, 200 Droids, vs. us great. Just great," Shadow said looking at what they were to destroy.

"Better get started then," Ghost replied ducking under several rocks.

"Okay lets move," Delta said running the other way followed by Ciess and Numb.

"Ghost you locked on?" Shadow asked.

"Yah, firing right now," Ghost replied firing the bazooka blowing 26 droids up and damaging an AAT.

"Damn!" Delta said avoiding an AAT shot from overhead. " Can I have some backup?

"Yah," Shadow exclaimed firing a bazooka rocket at the attacking AAT.

"X-Ray, Mono follow me," Shadow told the remaining 2 troops.

As Mono, X-Ray, and Shadow went down the rocky terrain, Ghost had taken out another 12 Droids and an AAT. "Out of ammo," Ghost said swearing a bit under his breath. "If I know mistress this will not be easy," Shadow said beginning to attack the droids along with Mono and X-Ray.

Kamino, Atmosphere

"C'mon this is Vos Kahn request location Ahsoka," Vos asked Ahsoka on the holocron.

"Okay Vos sending transmissions now," Ahsoka replied.

"Roger," Vos replied changing course to the small facility followed by a gunship.

Kamino, Secret Clone Training Facility

"Shadow where are you?" Ghost yelled as he ducked under AAT gunshots.

"Right here!" Vos exclaimed taking out the 20 droids attacking him.

"Take this you damn droids!" X-Ray yelled as he used a chain gun on the droids.

"How many droids left?" Ciess asked Numb.

"One AAT, and 5 droids," Numb replied throwing a grenade.

"That's the last of them!" Shadow yelled as the grenade blew the remaining droids up.

"Mistress they've finished should they enter?" a clone asked Bo Sner.

"Yes open the door," Bo Sner replied.

"Okay."

Kamino, Secret Clone Training Facility Landing Pad

"I'm Jedi Master Vos Kahn," Vos told the Kaminoan Bo Sner.

"Yes right this way. Tango Squad will be a excellent squad for the 502nd Legion," Bo Sner replied to Vos leading him down the corridor.

"What are different about these clones?" Vos asked Bo Sner.

"Their armor is 15% lighter and they can take more hits. They are more experienced, and can use more types of equipment with the same amount of training regular clones have. Despite odds they can take down huge amounts of droids," Bo Sner told Vos walking into the command center of the facility.

"Hello," Shadow said shaking Vos's hand.

"You are?" Vos asked.

"Shadow, leader of Tango Squad," Shadow replied.

"Okay, I have a corvette waiting for us."

As Vos and Tango Squad walked down the corridor something was happening.

Hoth, Separatist Base

"Order 20 Banking Clan Frigates and 3 Providences to attack Coruscant," Count Dooku told Greivous.

"I shall be leading the assault in the Devastator," Greivous replied.


End file.
